Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, are commonly found in a variety of applications. In the past, cellular telephones have usually operated using only one of several cellular protocols, such as CDMA or GSM. However, more recent cellular telephone designs include cellular chipsets capable of communicating using two or more different cellular protocols so that a single device can operate on more than one cellular network. These cellular telephones are sometimes referred to as multimode phones.
Cellular or multimode telephone applications include handheld cellular telephones as well as vehicle telematics units. Yet, regardless of whether cellular telephones are used in handheld or vehicular environments, each cellular telephone application is often implemented using similar software/hardware, such as a common cellular chipset. Given that cellular/multimode telephones are used in handheld applications more frequently than vehicular applications, cellular/multimode telephone software/hardware is often optimized for handheld operation. However, this cellular/multimode telephone software/hardware can be used in a vehicle telematics unit, which may operate the software/hardware despite the handheld bias of the cellular telephone software/hardware. It can be helpful to design and implement applications for controlling the software/hardware that compensates for the handheld bias.